A memory subsystem in a conventional computer vision system is shared by multiple clients, and thus has a limited data bandwidth. A request bandwidth of the memory subsystem is usually more limited than the data bandwidth because the data can be served by multiple channels whereas the requests are served by only a single channel. A warp filter supporting arbitrary warp fields will inevitably encounter cases where memory access is inefficient. Either the warp filter supports only a restricted warp field and a cap of the memory bandwidth can be derived from the restriction, or a generic warp filter wastes the memory bandwidth.
It would be desirable to implement a multi-modal warp filter to reduce memory bandwidth.